


Pitter Patter

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Drabble, Grim Reapers, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: “You were always one of my favorites,” A soft, smooth voice sounded, a face appearing in his line of sight- blurred, but one he already knew by memory alone.





	Pitter Patter

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Baekxing

Beautiful. Vibrant red stood out in sharp contrast to the pavement- the heavy rainfall only serving to disperse the growing pool further, to cover more ground. 

 

Tragic and beautiful. 

 

Pain. A throbbing,  _ burning _ white-hot sensation spanning outwards from the wound and travelling to each and every nerve ending- alight. 

 

It hurt. 

 

Confusion. With the increasing amount of blood loss, comprehension and awareness were fading fast at the edges, mind growing fuzzy, thoughts dim.

 

Silence. Besides the constant, harsh patter of rain hitting the ground, it was otherwise deathly silent. 

 

The skies were overcast, a dull, depressing grey, and while he had always rather enjoyed the rain, had enjoyed thunderstorms, it was a pity knowing that he'd never get the chance to see the sun again. This was it. This was the grand finale of everything he had ever known. The final page of his story. 

 

After belatedly realizing that the wound had torn all the way through, he had forgone clutching at it, a feeble attempt to staunch the bleeding, to allow his arms to span outwards, palms facing the sky- cold rain beating down on his skin. He could scarcely feel it, but it was reassuring nonetheless.

 

And then there were footsteps. 

 

Not terribly loud, but a tread familiar despite the fogginess in his brain. He could barely turn his head- didn't really even feel like it was worth exerting the effort, but slowly he managed to- vision unclear, and he squinted as though to help him focus on the approaching figure. 

 

At this point,  _ who _ it was didn't even really matter. He knew it was too late, barely clutching onto the final vestiges of his consciousness. 

 

He told himself it didn't matter, but somewhere… Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he hoped. He dared to hope. 

 

Maybe, just  _ maybe… _

 

Black. There wasn't much clarity, but he could make out the entirely pitch black ensemble with certainty. Perhaps he should've been filled with a sudden sense of dread as the figure neared, perhaps he should've struggled, perhaps he knew that the entity was not coming  _ to _ him, but  _ for  _ him. 

 

But there was ultimately no sense in fighting it. 

 

Their movements were fluid. Graceful. He blinked heavily, eyes drooping shut for a few seconds too long, before allowing his head to roll back- facing the sky once more. 

 

“You were always one of my favorites,” A soft, smooth voice sounded, a face appearing in his line of sight- blurred, but one he already knew by memory alone. 

 

He chuckled dryly, hoarsely- an ugly, throaty sound that had him bursting into a fit of coughs- blood filling his mouth, sharp and metallic. He felt a hand in his hair, and the anxiety welling up in his chest suddenly dissipated, alongside the intense pain that had been throbbing from the wound in his chest. Peace. 

 

“Do you doubt me?” He tried, almost sounding… Hurt by the prospect. 

 

He cracked a dry smile.

 

“I just… I can't help but wonder…” He trailed off, swallowing shallowly, “How many people you've said that to.” He sounded far more composed than he had felt just seconds prior, eyes fluttering shut with the hand in his hair. He didn't need to see the frown to feel it directed towards him. 

 

“I'm not certain,” He confessed grimly, and he always had been  _ brutally _ honest. 

 

“But it's part of my duty to make you feel as comfortable as possible, at the end.” 

 

“Knowing that doesn't… Put me at ease,” The ringing in his ears had ceased, and with his eyes shut, he was able to hone in on other senses- like touch, and sound. 

 

“I'm not allowed to lie to you, Baekhyun.”

 

He smiled self deprecatingly, “I know. I know… But right now… Right now I wish you could.” 

 

“This is what I do. I don't make the rules, you know this.” 

 

Yixing had always been just beyond his reach. Out of his grasp, but Baekhyun had always been a dreamer, all the same. 

 

Beautiful. Ethereal. Kind hearted, and pure, for what it was worth. Yixing wasn't capable of bad intentions. 

 

Baekhyun had always been skeptical of his placement in his life. Had always known, somewhere, in the back of his mind, that Yixing really was too good to be true. 

 

Hope never got him anywhere. Dreaming never meant reality. 

 

Being infatuated with someone so completely and utterly unattainable… The outcome was already predetermined.  

 

But he couldn't say he regretted a single second spent with the being at his side. Yixing had been the closest thing to happiness that he'd ever found. 

 

“What are you here to do?” Baekhyun murmured hoarsely, but even the pain in his throat was gone. 

 

“Guide you. Protect you.”

 

“You've done a…” An extended pause, his train of thought temporarily being lost, “Really shitty job,” Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head. 

 

“I was never here to make your decisions for you, Baekhyun. You are not dying because of me, you are dying because of you.” 

 

“Did you really ever love me?” He cut in, off topic, and Yixing's eyebrows furrowed, “Yes….” He hesitantly answered, and before a smile could pull at his charges mouth,

 

“Just not in the way you wanted me to,” He actually sounded… Saddened by the prospect, perhaps because of the ache that had began in his chest, the kind that couldn't be suppressed. Yixing felt what he did, but to a lesser degree. 

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun murmured, voice wavering, “Since… Since this is it…”

 

“What is your final wish, Baekhyun?” 

 

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun answered quickly, “Please,” the hurt still lingered, even as a warm palm caressed the side of his face. 

 

“It won't mean anything. Won't this hurt you even more?” 

 

“Please, just…  _ Please _ .” His voice cracked, and he inhaled wetly, but Yixing ducked down before any tears could fall- lips covering his own. 

 

It was soft, and sweet, and just as chaste as Baekhyun had imagined. Yixing rested a palm over his heart as it stuttered to a halt. 


End file.
